Above-ground toilets with bowls are typically spaced next to, but not touching, a wall. Typical porcelain toilets with high backs, as commonly found around the world, have drawbacks, in that the long narrow backs rise above the base of the toilet and are susceptible to shearing forces or forces transverse to the rise of the back of the toilet. This occurs simply when a person leans on the toilet to sit down or rise, or when leaning on the toilet for another reason. The result, if does not occur right away, then over time it may result in a leaky toilet, or potentially worse—a cracked toilet. Simply pushing on a toilet (the higher up from the ground, the greater the fulcrum) causes seals, such as those which utilize rubber washers, to open and the toilet to move. Over time, fissures or cracks can develop, and the toilet itself may leak, the seal between the toilet and ground may leak, or the toilet tank may even break away from the toilet bowl.
In public rest rooms, toilets are often designed without a high tank, instead relying on high water pressure; but even so, this set-up has other disadvantages, such as more expensive water systems and less aesthetic toilets. The problem is further exacerbated during renovations, for the simple reason that the positioning of toilets (cut-in holes) tends to vary. For example, in the United States, toilets previously were set 14 inches on center off the wall. Currently, they are set 12 inches on center off the wall. When installing a new toilet designed for the smaller distance, this leaves two extra inches between the wall and toilet, causing the above-mentioned problems of shear forces when pressure is applied on the tank of the toilet.
The disclosed invention provides a module which is preassembled prior to positioning/installation in the space between the toilet and the wall. Upon insertion into such space, a final adjustment is made in the longitudinal direction through rotation of the extension fastener(s), so that in the final position the module is tightly fit between the toilet tank and the wall. Once in final position, the flat surfaces of the extension fastener(s) and other module elements are aligned to form a continuous formation having a hexagonal, square or similarly shaped exterior and further secured and stabilized by a cover.
To resolve the issues of the prior art, the present invention provides a stabilization device and a method of installation thereof, which stabilizes the toilet tank, preventing movement that causes leakage and protecting against damage to the wall behind the toilet. The novel stabilization device and method is easy to install, cost effective and aesthetically pleasing.